Revenge of Tabuu
by ZeroKnight191
Summary: Tabuu returns after his defeat during the Subspace Emissary. Now he has returned. He and other villains from the Nintendo universes have teamed up to obtain the sacred items from each universe in order to regain Tabuu's full power. But three smashers have teamed up to prevent Tabuu and his allies from achieve this goal. Will the smashers succeed or will Tabuu take over?
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Chapter 1- How it all began**

The blond stares at the objects on the table, surveying the matters on the table. There's a wide variety of weapons ranging from bows, swords, etcetera. After a few moments, something catches his eye, a red object with a tear-like shape.

"Excuse me?" he asks the merchant, the owner of this item. "What's important about this um… thing?" he points at said item. "Well, if you're a traveler, this will be the perfect item for you!" the merchant grins revealing crooked teeth. "This is a energy drop, and item that will permanently increase your strength by 2." The blonde's sprit went up. _This would be great for me! I'll need all the strength that I can get!_ He thinks. "Ahem. Well kind sir, how much will it cost?" he asks the merchant. "Well… that is one extraordinary item, about 2500 gold." "2500 GOLD?!" the blond exclaims and jumps back. "That's way too expensive!" After hearing his respond the merchant frowns and crosses his arms. "Well what do you expect? These items aren't easy to find you know." The blond hesitates, "Uh… well, maybe next time I'll get it," he says and leaves a slightly pissed off merchant.

_Phew… that's way too expensive. Not that I need it or anything but it might have nice just having it. _The blond sighs and walks to a food stall near the merchant's and meet with a burnet haired man. The blond pats him on his back. "Hey Fox, are you ready yet?" he asks impatiently. "Yep, I'm all set let's go!" he exclaims and walks down the road, the blond follows irritated. "By the way Fox, what did you get while we were here?" the blond asks and said person lifts a small bag. "I bought food!" he responds. The blond sighs, "What else?" "Uh… well also some rope, tools, garments. That's basically it." the burnet says. The blond sighs, "At least you're sometimes useful." The other was shocked, "Pikachu, don't be such a downer. We're friends right?" The burnet was in an even jollier mood than before after realizing this; Pikachu's his friend, a jerk but nevertheless still his friend. The other however thought the opposite. Said person sighs, "Why did I have to end up having to team up with you?"

_**A few days ago…**_

Everyone in Smash mansion was enjoying their everyday lives. This was no different for both Pikachu and Fox who oddly were battling each other in Pokémon. Pikachu being the douche he is had an ambition to defeat everyone in the mansion in Pokémon, just out of boredom. Everyone was enjoying their day, something peculiar occurred.

Out of nowhere, some unknown object came falling from the sky and ended up landing at the yard of the mansion. Naturally, every smasher ended up gathering around this bizarre object. The crowd was chattering in confusion, this wasn't an everyday occurrence. A few moments later, the object began to crack and that caught the smasher's attention. Eventually the object cracks open and a blue human-like figure appears. "Tabuu?!" almost everyone shouts. "Ha! Do you smashers think you would destroy me so easily?" it says. Master Hand then remembered about what it did to him during the subspace emissary and attempted to punch it, except it failed and went right through it. "Of course, after what happened I can't personally be here now." If it had a face, it would be grinning. "I'm just a hologram, but with my remaining power, I'll give you a punishment for what you did before." With a snap of its fingers, bright purple lights started to appear and blinded the smashers. "When I get back my power, this time, I'll win" it says and started to laugh maniacally. The smashers tried to avoid this light but couldn't, even the ones who could fly couldn't, and even Sonic couldn't. There was shouting and screaming as the smashers panicked… until everything went dark.

-Pikachu struggled to open his eyes from hearing a familiar voice. As he was able to see clearly, he saw that he was on a shore and a guy with brown hair, the guy who was calling him. "Hey there" he smiles, "Glad to see that you're alive!" Pikachu wasn't surprised by the stranger but more at his oddly familiar voice. _Wait_, he thought. _That voice, wait is he- _"Fox?" he asks the brunette. Said person also had the same reaction, "Wait… Pikachu… um how should I put it? " The once feline pondered. "Pikachu… Why the heck do you look like a human?" he yells. The once Pokémon was surprised and his response and touched his head, expected fur but instead, it was replaced with… hair? The now blond then realizes, "I should be asking you the same thing, Fox!" The now brunette was also shocked and did the same thing. "What the hell?" he says, "How the hell did this happen?" Pikachu was also confused… until something came into his mind, about the purple light and Tabuu. "This must be Tabuu's so called 'punishment'. But this is just not okay!" The once fox nods, "More importantly, where are we?" The two looked around and saw some people on the other side of the coast, in the forest. "Look! There are some people over there, Pikachu!" says Fox and points at their direction. "Let's go! Hopefully, they will know where this place is."

The smashers walked to the others. There was a tall- fully armored brunette, a young blonde, a white haired man and a sort-of-young blue haired guy. The blue haired man pointed his blade at the two, when he noticed them. The other two lifted their hands up in defense. "Hey, we're not enemies! We just want to know, where is this place?" says Pikachu and Fox nods in agreement. The armored guy then steps in, "Are you guys, perhaps, thieves?" he shouts. "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong! We just wanted some help!" says Fox, trembling. "How do we not know that you're just lying-" "Fredrick, stop," says the blue haired guy. "But Prince Chrom-" says the one called Fredrick. "No more buts Fredrick, let us hear what they have to say first before judging them." says the one called Chrom. Fredrick sighs, "Yes milord." Chrom smiles, and greets the other two. "Hello there, why don't you guys sit down with us and tell us what we have to say." He says, the smashers smiled and did as they were told. They also introduced themselves, the blond girl Lissa and the white haired, Robin. Pikachu then told most of the events in the subspace emissary and the return of Tabuu. "So what do you think Chrom? Should we help them?" say the one called Lissa, Chrom's sister. Fredrick just shook his head, no but the one called Robin nods. "Yes we will, I believe in their story, even though it's quite… extraordinary. We can't just leave them alone, or else, what kind of shepherds are we?" he answers. "Uh… Chrom, you used this line before when we met Robin. You should really change it up sometimes." says Lissa. "Uh… sure, tomorrow, we'll head to Ylisstol in the morning!" The smashers looked at each other in confusion. "Ylisstol?" asks Fox. "That's the capital of Yilsse, the country we are in," says Robin. "Alright, so we'll head there tomorrow!" Pikachu says with high optimism.

They spent the night in the temporary camp and left to Ylisstol at sunrise. Ylisstol was a stunning city and this surprised the smashers. The group then arrived to house Yilsse, and met their ruler, Emmeryn, who basically looks like and older version of Lissa. Chrom explains the smashers' situation to Emmeryn, who in response decided to agree with Chrom. "I will help you in any way I can." she says in a kind tone. "Although, the only thing I can give you is some gold. Lady Tiki is the one who would mostly help you in this situation. I'll let you stay here for one night, but you'll have to go on your own from now on, I'm afraid." The smashers didn't mind of course, money is already enough for this journey, they thought. And this, readers, is the start of a thrilling adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu- "Hope your enjoying the first chapter of the story!"<strong>

**Fox- "We Hope you're looking forward to future chapters!" **

**Pikachu- "I'd also be great if leave feedback to see how we can improve!"**

**Fox- "I feel like this is a great start, don't you think so too Pikachu?"**

**Pikachu- "Yea … wow, that's like the only time I ever agreed with you"**

**Fox- "Uh…"**

**Pikachu- "Anyways, I'd be great if you continue reading this story over time!"**

**Fox- "Yep, hope we'll be seeing you guys reviewing in the reviews, it would be appreciated."**

**Pikachu- "And until next time, this will be the conclusion of the first chapter of 'The Revenge of Tabuu'"**

**Fox- "We'll see you next time"**

**_Authors Note:_ Hey people, it would great if you leave some feedback so I can make edits in the future. I am really confident in this story with all the ideas I have so i will try to update at least once a day if not every two days. I hope that you will enjoy this story. (^.^)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Plot and a New Companion

**Chapter 2- A Villain, an Ally, and the Plot**

**_Present_**

"Ahem… anyway, Fox lets head to Mila Tree!" says Pikachu. "To Mila Tree! To Mila Tree! ", Fox says, mimicking Pikachu, which made Pikachu… pretty pissed. The two smashers walked out of the entrance to Ylisstol and into the wilderness. After a few steps, Pikachu takes the map from Chrom out of his bad and surveys it. "Well, according to this map, we have to go straight from the entrance, or north." He says. "Well let's go! To Mila Tree we go!" sung Fox and started walking north. Pikachu sighs; _this will be a long journey._ Pikachu then follows the now joyful brunette.

After several hours of walking, its noon, and the smashers are tired. "Pikachu, let us call it quits for today, we didn't stop for hours," says the heavy-breathing Fox. Said person also was tired and nodded. They sat down on some random stones and ate lunch. "Ah… this trip is going well so far isn't it Pikachu-" "Shut up Fox, you'll jinx it-" Suddenly, a giant electronic spider-thing appeared out of nowhere. "God damn it-"Pikachu says, annoyed. "Hello smashers! It is I, Porky the great!" says the thing. Porky grins, "Glad to see me here? Because I am… not!" he then erupts into laughter by his so-called funny joke. The smashers were more pissed than surprised… well only Pikachu was, who was pissed at how unfortunate they were for having their journey ruined. Fox on the other hand, was confused at the sudden appearance of this… thing. "Wait…"says the brunette, "Who are you again?" Porky was astonished at his comment while Pikachu, who found this amusing, decided to 'play along'. "Yea, who are you again? I've never seen nor heard about you," the blond says in a sarcastic voice. Porky started to get pissed off considering how he knew that almost all smashers knew him from the Subspace Emissary. "I've never met someone this… um, rude before," says the honest brunette. "And yet, it's almost impossible to miss someone this huge," follows the blond. "Yea, you're even bigger than Bowser and Charizard, way bigger." At this point, Porky was steaming in rage by the insults from the smashers. "Oh wait," Pikachu says in a cocky attitude, "Aren't you that fat-ass from Ness's world?" After that insult, Porky had it. "Alright enough!" he shouts. "Primids, go get them!" After those words, purple balls appeared and formed into Primids, just like what happened during the Subspace Emissary, except in human form. The different type of Primids surrounds the smashers, eliminating any ways of escape. "Wait… fatso, you're working for Tabuu?" the blond says in realization. "Yes, and do not call me a fatso. Other villains and I from the other dimensions have worked together to take over!" says Porky boldly. "Ahem… anyways, in order it achieve that goal, I'll need to get rid of you annoyances." Porky points to the smashers, "Primids… attach!"

The primids start to charge at the smashers. "Ah, this will be a great show," says Porky at the sidelines of the battle. Meanwhile the smashers were panicking at the sudden challenge. "Hey Pikachu, use your magical abilities to get out of this mess!" yells Fox, who is dodging the Primids' attacks. "Why don't you use your gun?" said person responds. "I can't, I have to 'role-play', besides, this world doesn't even have guns-" the brunette says. "Who gives a shit about role-playing? No one's here use it or we're screwed. And I'll use my powers…well, hopefully," says the pissed blond. Pikachu then summons bolts of lightning out of thin air. _Thank god it still works_, he thinks. Fox on the other hand takes his gun out and manages to shoot some Primids with high accuracy… well that is, until he lost it. When he was shooting the Primids, some Primids attacked from behind and Fox ended up dropping his gun. When he tried to retrieve it, one of the Primids kicked it away, preventing that from happening and Fox had to resort to his fists. Pikachu on the other hand is shocking the Primids with ease but gets tired after using his power, which was his downfall. The smashers ended up surrounded by Porky's 'army', defenseless and worn out. "Yes! Finally, I am able to capture the smashers with ease. Who knew that they were so easy to beat," says Porky in a cocky attitude. "What are you going to do with us," Pikachu questions. "Ahem… well blonde, wouldn't it be great if Tabuu placed you in his collection of trophies? You'll be trophies for life!" Porky responds, laughing. "But there is no way that is going to happen, fatso!" Fox exclaims. "Um… how so?" asks Pikachu. "Well… it's because we're main characters! There is no way that we're going to lose that easily," exclaims the brunette. The other two just stared at him in confusion. "Ahem… anyways, after we get what we're looking for we'll bring you to Tabuu and you'll be trophies forever!" Porky laughs awkwardly. "There is no way that we're going with you!" shouts Pikachu. Porky laughs, "Ha, what are you going to do? You're worn out already, you're practically defenseless-"

"And yet that's where your wrong," says a mysterious voice. "What the-," but before Porky could finish, a mini-tornado came out of nowhere, knocking out half of the remaining Primids, except that wasn't a tornado at all. After the tornado 'died-out', turns out it was a person who created it; a blue haired man with a mask on. "Who the heck are you?" Porky asks in an annoyed tone, after the destruction of his remaining 'army'. "I doesn't matter who I am, what matters is that you release those two, immediately," the man responds. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Fox got up and tried to escape through the destroyed part of the formation, but of course, no one's that lucky to get away. Porky noticed it and made his remaining army surround the smashers and the guy. "Ahem…" says a jolly Porky, "Anyways, you're all coming with us." The other three just stares at him not amused. "Um… how are we going to get out of here?" Fox whispers. "Well, considering there are not a lot of them left, we'll just have to fight our way through," Pikachu responds. The masked-guy, who was quite for some time, was in thought, trying to find a solution. "I might have a plan," he says and the smashers listened. "I'll try to clear out most of them and Fox, look for your gun. Pikachu, watch Fox's back while he's doing that. Got it?" The smashers were surprised. "Wait, how do you know our names?" asks Fox. "Now is not the time. We'll have time for introductions later. Now, let's do this," the man responds and the smashers nod with agreement. The man takes out and oddly familiar sword, and starts attacking most of the Primids. Fox was searching for his gun while Pikachu was defending him. He eventually found it and started shooting the rest of the Primids with the other two. After a few moments, only a few Primids and Porky remained. "God damn it, you Primids are useless! Guess I'll have to do the work myself," says the steaming fatso. Porky charges at them but ends up missing almost every single time. The smashers and the guy had no trouble defeating him, just a couple of hits and he was finished. (I mean, he got defeated in the Subspace by Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer.) After Porky was defeated, the remaining Primids ran away, leaving the smashers, the guy, and a passed-out Porky.

"Ahem… anyways who are you?" asks Pikachu. The guy smiles, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, Pikachu, considering how much time you spend with others in your 'competition' a few days ago." Fox was just confused at his words, "Um… can you just answer the question?" The guy sighs, "Fine, you already know it but whatever. My name is Meta Knight." The other two just stared with disbelief. "Wait…Meta Knight; you got turned to a human to?" Pikachu yells. "Obviously, yes and if you ask me how I got here, I have no answer for that," says the one called Meta Knight. "Um…," says Fox, "Do you know why we did?" The knight sighs, "Well there is a possibility is to make us fit in this world, Marth's world." Pikachu was shocked, "Wait, we're in Marth's world?" The knight walks to Porky, "You've never played Fire Emblem before? That's a surprise." The knight crouches next to Porky and scavenged through his belongings. "Um… what are you doing?" asks Fox. "I'm finding clues," he responds, "Clues that might lead us to the reason why Porky came here." The other two smashers were surprised and decided to help. What they found wasn't surprising considering its Porky. There was mostly food, and most of that was junk food. _No wonder he's so overweight,_ Pikachu thought. But what Fox found was the most important. "There's two types, a screen and a controller of some sorts." He says while the other two surrounded him. The Screen had a d-pad, an on button, and an ok button. Fox pressed the on button and the screen turned on revealing a log of pass messages. "There's one from the person Tabuu from a few days ago! Select that one, Fox," exclaims Pikachu and Fox did what he said.

As the screen turned on, Tabuu appeared in it. "Porky, it's time to perform our operation of taking over the dimensions. Ahem, well your job is simple; all you have to do is take the Fire Emblem and Falchion in the Fire Emblem universe. After that, you'll bring it back to our secret base with those items," it says. "Anyways, considering your low IQ, I'll put this in simple form. Steal these (2 pictures of the said items) and then using the controller that came with the monitor, you can get teleported to our base. But that is only if you're holding the item, if you don't, you'll be teleported to a random dimension, so be careful. That is all that I have to say, hopefully the next time we meet, you've succeeded in your mission." And the message ends there leaving the smashers in an awkward situation. "Um… so we can use this to get out of here?" asks Fox. "Um… yes it appears so," says the knight. "Then, what are we waiting for let's go!" Pikachu says in joy. "Not yet," says Meta Knight. The other two smashers were confused. "Why not?" asks the brunette. "We should head back to Yilisstol first, then we can leave." the knight replies and starts walking the direction to said city, while the other two follows. "Why do think we have to go back?" whispers Fox. The blond rolls his eyes, "Isn't it obvious?" The other was still puzzled, "Not really?" Pikachu face-palmed in annoyance. "God damn it Fox! How did you get this retarded?" The rest of the trip was quiet, with a confused Fox, an annoyed Pikachu, and a usually quite Meta Knight.

Soon, the smashers arrived to Yilisstol and went to the palace. They ended up in Emmeryn's throne room. "Ah, welcome back. What might you need?" says Emmeryn. "Ahem, my lady, as we were going on our journey to Mila's Tree, we obtained some new information," says the knight. "Yes, we learned that some people are trying to steal the Fire Emblem and the sword, Falchion." follows Pikachu. _Oh, so that's why where here, _Fox thought. "Yes, may people have tried to take the Fire Emblem, but don't worry, we've kept I safe for many years," she says. "Phew, that's a relief," Fox says. Suddenly, Chrom walks in, "Yes, there is no way anyone would take it. Not when you have Robin, 'Marth', and I protecting it." After hearing 'Marth', Pikachu says, "Wait, who is this, 'Marth'?" Fox also surprised about this. "Oh you've never met Marth before have you? Well she helped us during the attempted assassination of Emmeryn." He responds. Fox scratches his head, "Wait… Marth's a girl?!" "Yea about that, we didn't know that before. Although she's called Marth, so we don't know her real name." explains Chrom. The smasher nod, "Anyways, we should be going now." Fox says. They say their farewells and the smashers went outside of Ylisstol. "Alright Fox, let's do this!" Pikachu exclaims. The brunette pushes the only button on the controller, which did nothing for a few seconds. After this moment, a white light surrounds the smashers, blinding them, just like what happened before; and then everything when black.

* * *

><p><strong>Fox- "A lot has happened in this chapter, don't you think?" <strong>

**Meta Kight- " Yes, that is quite true."**

**Pikachu- "Anyways, welcome to the team Meta Knight!"**

**Meta Knight- "Thank you guys, it's a great pleasure being here."**

**Fox- "Now with the three of us, nothing is going to stop us from defeating Tabuu!"**

**Pikachu- "Please author, please stop making Fox jinx everything!"**

**Fox- "Oh come on, if that happened, it would be fun would it?"**

**Meta Knight- "Um… I guess so?"**

**Fox- "Hey, I know! Since we got a new member in this party, how about we have a group hug?"**

**Meta Knight- "Um, how about no?"**

**Pikachu- "Oh hell no! We are not having a group hug!"**

**They ended up having a group hug. :3 **

**Pikachu- " I hate hugs…"**

**Meta Knight- "You're not the only one…"**

**Fox- "Wait, before we forget, thatk you for reading the second chapter, we hope to see you in the future. Please leave reviews of opinions and we will see you next time on "The Revenge of Tabuu"**


	3. Chapter 3: A Land of Dreams

**Chapter 3- A Land of Dreams**

Pikachu had trouble waking up yet again, after the teleportation. As he looked around he notices fields of flowers, a bright blue sky, rainbows and etcetera. Basically, this place was a paradise. "Wow this place is amazing," Pikachu says in awe. Suddenly he hears a laugh. "Yes, I have finally returned!" That was Meta Knight, who was returned to his normal self, a puffball. "Wait… why are you in your old body? Are we back at Smash Mansion?" asks a confused Pikachu. "But Pikachu there is no way Smash Mansion is this beautiful as this place, no offence," says a voice who sounded like Fox's. Pikachu turned to that voice and his vision was greeted by a brown Kirby with fox ears. "Wait… Fox?" says the baffled Pikachu. "Yep, we changed again!" replies the now brown puffball. Fox was correct; Pikachu was now a yellow Kirby with his iconic ears and tail. "God damn it," says the once Pokémon. Suddenly, said person turns to Meta Knight who's now in his original form, amused by this sight. "What the hell are you smiling for?" asks Pikachu in an annoyed tone. "Nothing," the blue puffball responds, "I just find it amusing that you'll get to experience the misery of being a puffball." The once fox says, "Oh right since you're a midget and all-" the knight interrupts, "Shut up!" Meanwhile the now puffballs were laughing. The knight's face went red in embarrassment, not that anyone could see that. "Fine, you know what, I'll leave you two doing your own shit." he says and walks away. The yellow puffball grins, "Fine, we don't need you anyway-" Then, Fox interrupts, "Um, Pikachu?" "What Fox, don't you see that I'm saying something?" the yellow puffball responds, "Anyways, what do you want?" The brown puffball crosses his stubby arms, "Um, isn't he like the one out of us three who knows this place the best? I mean, we don't know anything about this place and he does." After a few moments the yellow puffball replies, "Shit! Come on Fox, we've got to catch up with him!" The two ran after Meta Knight, who wasn't really far considering how the other two could still see him.

The smashers soon walked to a village, and looking over said village is a castle. "This is Cappy-town/Pupuland, the town that has the weirdest name ever in my opinion." The knight then points to the castle, "And that's obviously King Dedede's castle over there." Meanwhile the other two were just looking around the town admiring how normal it actually looks, like a town. "So…" says Pikachu, "Were exactly are we heading?" The knight turns to the yellow puffball. "I have no clue." The other two were in shock. "What? How can you not know?" Fox asks in shock. The knight sighs, "We'll the problem is where to we're going to go. It's not that I don't know the place, it's just that we don't know our destination." Pikachu sighs, "I guess so, but where do we go now?" Fox then smiles, "Why don't we just look around town for a while, then we'll head to Dedede's castle?" The yellow puffball also smiles, "Sounds like a plan, let's go!" The smashers wandered around town. Pikachu and Fox were greeted by the polite townspeople while Meta Knight was greeted with cheer for his return. I guess you can say that it's his, 'Return to Dreamland'.

Soon they were walking to Dedede's massive castle. "Those people in town were nice aren't they?" asks Fox during the walk. "They sure are!" Pikachu agrees. "Well, to be honest, their pretty unintelligent and just dumbasses," says Meta Knight. The other two stare in confusion. "How so?" asks the yellow puffball. "It's just that they let Dedede screw around with them a lot. And I'm surprised at how over the years; they let their king fuck them over and they don't do shit about it," the knight responds. "Well I guess a retarded town is fit for a retarded king!" Fox responds and it made the smashers laugh. After some moments the smashers were distracted by their conversation, Pikachu bumps into someone and falls. "Hey, watch where you're going," Pikachu yells while putting his stubby arm on his head. There stand three people in front of the smashers. There's the one who bumped into Pikachu, a blue puffball with blue hair and a bandana, a purple puffball with a headdress, and a green puffball with a green hat. "Ah… sorry about that," replies the blue puffball. "You should've been more careful" the purple one yells. "Yeah… what if someone… got hurt?" the green one hesitantly says. Meanwhile the smashers were having their own conversation. "Huh… that's strange," Meta Knight mumbles. "What's wrong?" asks Fox. "I've never seen them before," he responds. "What? That is strange," says Fox. "But what if-" Before Fox could finish, the mysterious puffballs went up to the smashers. "Hello, sorry about that before," says the purple puffball apologetically. "Yea, he's … just really clumsy sometimes," the green one says nervously. "Um, who are you guys?" asks Fox. The blue one gets up, "Well allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ike-" The smashers we're in shock. "Wait Ike?" yells Pikachu. "Um what?" asks the one called Ike. "So, the other two must be smashers too," says Fox. "Um… yes, that's correct, I'm Zelda," says the purple one. "And… I'm Luigi," the green one says hesitantly. "Yes, we know you already, but in case if you didn't know, I'm Fox, that's Pikachu, and there's obviously Meta Knight," says Fox. The other three were surprised. "What… what the hell," yells Ike. "Um… excuse me?" Luigi asks quietly and the others became silent, "So… you're saying that after that light that … Tabuu caused, we were teleported to the Kirby universe?" Fox, Pikachu, and Meta Knight nods in agreement, "So, what should we do now?" asks Ike. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sky of Dreamland was covered by grey cloud and water droplets started to fall from them. "Let's head to our base and continue our conversation there!" exclaims Zelda and the others nod. The smashers ran in the rain to a small domed shaped house. The inside was just one big room, there's a small kitchen, three small beds, and a table in the middle. "Um…" the knight begins. "What is it?" Zelda asks. "… You know that this is Kirby's house, right?" Then there was silence between the puffball smashers. "Well, who the fuck cares, I mean he's not here now is he," Ike responds. "But Ike… isn't it bad to take Kirby's home," Luigi asks softly. Zelda pats Luigi on the back with her stubby hand. "Luigi I agree with you, but don't worry, this is temporary. We'll move out after we make our new home," Zelda says in a calming way. "Or you can just live in the castle," the knight interrupts. The other smashers looked at him with shock. "For real, that's cool," says Fox. "Wait… for real?" asks Pikachu. "Well I mean the castle huge and most of the rooms there aren't even owned yet so, yes," the knight responds, "And besides, I'd suck if we got stuck in his mouth for doing that." The others nodded, for they've all been their one before and it was a horrendous experience. "Let' do that later, but fist let us talk," says Zelda. The smashers agreed and sat around the table in the house. "Alright first off, explain why you're all here," says the now purple puffball. Pikachu, Fox, and Meta Knight explains all the events from when they arrived in the Fire Emblem universe to now. "So, you're saying that Tabuu is trying to take over again?" Ike questions, the others nod. "Then what are we waiting for, let's press this thing over and over again until we arrive at Smash Mansion." Ike exclaims. "But Ike… we can't do that," Luigi replies. The blue aired swordsman stares at the green puffball in confusion. "Why not," he asks, "We can just go back and everything will be fine right?" Zelda nods, "Luigi is right, we can't go. We need to find the ally of Tabuu whose mission is in this universe. Or else, Tabuu would get the sacred item for his power." Ike sighs and crosses his tiny arms, "Well I guess, it's time for an adventure then" After hearing the A-word, Fox's eyes gleamed of excitement. "Did someone say adventure?" he says with excitement. "Then that settles it, screw moving, let's start this adventure tomorrow!" Ike exclaims and Fox joins him while the others either smiled or clapped. "Any way's why don't I make some dinner, it's already sunset," Zelda says. Luigi then says, "Zelda, why don't we just go to the restaurant in town… so you don't need to cook for us." Meta Knight shakes his head with disagreement, "Nope, you wouldn't want to go to that place, basically the food there is shit." Zelda nods, "It's alright Luigi, I'll cook." Zelda ends up cooking for the rest of the smashers and the food was surprisingly good, considering how she's a busy princess. The smashers had a entertaining night, full of conversations and laughter. Soon, the smasher's prepared and rested for their adventure to find the mysterious ally of Tabuu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu- Thank you for reading "Revenge of Tabuu" now, today, we have 3 special guests for the next couple of chapters; Ike, Zelda, and Luigi.<strong>

**Zelda- It's a pleasure being here.**

**Ike- Yep, this next chapter is going to be an interesting one I bet.**

**Fox- Yes! I love adventures but this is like adventure-ception here, it's crazy.**

**Luigi- Well… let's hope it doesn't get to crazy…**

**Ike- Oh come on Luigi, you worry too much. You should be positive.**

**Pikachu- No, we do not need another Fox here.**

**Meta Knight- Ahem…anyways, we hope that you're enjoying "Revenge of Tabuu"**

**Zelda- Yes, we hope that you'll give some opinions in the reviews.**

**Ike- And until next time, this is the end of the third chapter of "Reveng**e of Tabuu"


	4. Chapter 4- The Adventure and Dark Knight

**Chapter 4: The Adventure and the Dark Knight**

At dawn, the sky was cerulean after the sudden rain the day before. Also the day before, the smashers decided to move Ike's, Zelda's, and Luigi's belongings from Kirby's house to some rooms in King Dedede's castle; even though Ike said to not. Now the sun is shining brightly through the windows of the castle, filling the gloomy walls with a golden color. The smashers sleep in one 'apartment' of the castle while Meta Knight, who was alone, slept in his own room in the castle. After all the smashers woken up, they all met up at the castle's library. "Are we ready yet?" asks an excited Fox. "We should be… but, where do we go now?"Luigi asks. "That's a good question, Dreamland is a pretty big place," Zelda replies. Then, Pikachu faces Meta Knight. "Oh, our great leader Meta Knight, Where should we go?" the yellow puffball says sarcastically. The knight frowns under his mask, "Since when was I declared the leader?" "But he does have a point… you're the only one out all six of us whose from Dreamland," Luigi shyly points out. Meta Knight sighs, "Fine, you've got a point." Zelda crosses her arms, "So where do you suggest we go?" The knight pulls out a book from one of the shelves of the library and shows it to the smashers. "Look through it and you guys decide," he says. The smashers looked through the book full of 'important places' and out of all the places, one sparks their interest, a magical mirror of sorts. "Why don't we go to this mirror?" Ike asks, "It seems important" Everyone nods except for the knight who jumps back. "No, we are not going there!" he yells in disapproval while the other smashers stare at him in confusion. "Why not?" Fox asks. The knight frowns, "We can go anywhere but there, I'm not going there." Pikachu frowns at the knight's reaction, but then gets an idea. "But Meta, what about the whole 'saving the world from Tabuu' goal, are you just going to ignore that?" He asks in a slightly cocky tone. Said knight sighs, "Fine, I'll take you there"

And so, the six smashers traveled to the skies of Dreamland, and defeated many harmless foes during the way. Soon, they arrived to a huge mirror made of gold. "Damn, this is fucking huge!" Ike exclaims. Although for the fact that it was a gigantic mirror, nothing really seemed wrong to the smashers. "Come on Meta Knight, it's just a mirror, why didn't you want to come here?" Pikachu asks. The knight doesn't respond and just stares at the mirror. "Um, I've read from the book that this is like a portal to the mirror world," Zelda says. The rest of the smashers turned and stared at the mirror. "Well that sound like a load of bullshit," Ike says, "I mean it looks like a normal mirror." Luigi tilts his head, "Well… it's called an amazing mirror for a reason… right?" Meta Knight sighs, "Do I really have to show you guys?" The other smashers nod. The knight walks up to the mirror, almost touching it. "Dark, you can come out now." Suddenly, a dark figure appeared on the mirror and came out of it. The smasher's turn to this figure and is greeted by a black puffball wearing similar gear as Meta Knight, only darker. "Hey Mety, long time no see!" it says in a cheerful mood. "Shut up!" the other knight replies. Meanwhile the other smashers where confused at the events that happened. _Someone came out of the mirror?_ Pikachu thought. _Never mind, this is a magical mirror after all,_ Ike thought. Then the figure turned to them. "Hello, everyone!" it exclaims, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Dark Meta Knight but you can just call me Dark since the author is too lazy to type the whole thing out." The smashers all introduced themselves to the one called Dark. "So, who are you supposed to be anyways?" Ike asks. Dark laughs, "Isn't it obvious?" "I'm guessing he's like Meta Knight's doppelganger or something," Zelda replies. Darks grins, "You are 100% correct princess!" The dark puffball then stops and stares at his doppelganger. "Anyways, why did you need me again?" he asks the smashers. Pikachu steps up, "We were wondering if you've someone strange around these parts, these past few days?" Dark chuckles, "Well the only ones that seemed weird are all of you people." "Be serious," says his counter-part. "Alright, fine. Yesterday, while I was guarding the mirror in the mirror-world, I saw someone talking in front of the mirror in your world. Naturally, I got curious and looked through the mirror. I think he said that he was going to go to a 'giant tiki head' the next day a.k.a today," explains Dark. After the doppelganger had said that, the smashers had many questions that needed to be answered. "How couldn't he see you in the mirror?" Fox asks. "It's the rule of the mirror, a person can only see their own doppelganger in the mirror," the dark knight responds. "And do you know how this person looked like?" asks the hylian princess. "Um… considering how you're from a different dimension and got turned into puffballs, then I'm guessing he also came from a different dimension. He also had this weird purple cap with an upside-down 'L' on the front," Dark explains. After hearing this, Luigi was in shock. "Could… could it be Waluigi?" After hearing this, the other smashers were in shock. "Waluigi, you mean Luigi's doppelganger?" Ike asks in confusion. "But why would Waluigi work with Tabuu?" Zelda mumbles.

The dark knight stares at the smashers in confusion and an idea popped into his head. "Anyways, that's all you need right? I'll be going now," he says innocently and starts to walk away from the smashers, the direction opposite of the mirror. When he started to walk, Meta Knight, his doppelganger grabs his cape to prevent his escape. "Where do you think you're going?" asks the good doppelganger. "Well, I was just going to leave-" "The mirror is in the other direction," Meta Knight replied. The dark version of the two did not walk but just stood there. "Well, I was thinking, maybe you would let me; you know explore this world while you're gone," the dark knight replies in hesitation. "Oh hell no, I'm not going to let you take over this place. You're going back to the mirror," Meta Knight yells while pulling his dark doppelganger to the mirror while the dark knight was surprisingly not resisting. "Help me out," Meta Knight tells the smashers. Together, the smashers shoved the dark doppelganger into the mirror. "So, where should we go now?" Fox asks. "Hmm, well he did say that Tabuu's ally was at the 'giant tiki head'. You know where it is right Meta Knight?" Zelda asks and said smasher nods. "We should head there immediately or it might be too late," Pikachu says and smasher followed Meta Knight to this so-called 'giant tiki head'

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu- This has been a very interesting chapter of "Revenge of Tabuu" hasn't it?<strong>

**Zelda- Yes, that Dark fellow was really, umm… unique.**

**Meta Knight- I hate him so much.**

**Fox- How can you hate him? He's so positive man!**

**Luigi- Why… do you like positive people… exactly?**

**Ike- Positive people are the best man; all positive people are bros in my opinion.**

**Pikachu- Why do you guys have to be so weird?**

**Fox- Why do you have to be so negative?**

**Pikachu- What did you say?!**

**Ike- Hey, don't threaten bro like that!**

**Zelda- Ahem anyways, while those three are arguing, we would like to thank you for spending your time reading "Revenge of Tabuu"**

**Luigi- It would be great… if you left some sort of feedback maybe help improve this story.**

**Meta Knight- Until next time, we hoped that you've enjoyed reading "Revenge of Tabuu"**


End file.
